


To Consume

by Abstracttheworld



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Drabble, Fear Boners, Other, Teratophilia, This was a plot bunny that got out of hand, WIP, but have at it i guess, does this fandom even still have a pulse idk, drabbled it up on the terato discord and was told to share, enjoy my passion for commas and hyphens!, gender neutral reader, im a sucker for big scary folk loving on delicate humans okay, monster lover yo, tldr "i licked it therefore its mine", totally unpolished lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstracttheworld/pseuds/Abstracttheworld
Summary: What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted?





	To Consume

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of which I haven't written yet: basically the Big Guy picks a new target (you) and it goes very awry compared to the usual standard. That is, when it came time to eat you up, he couldn't do it. That is not unlike this time, but I guess this round was more up close and personal? Eh, details will be hashed out later.  
> The lore: Our slender here is the Last One because the rest all slowly fell for humans and failed to feed themselves properly once they did. Ours is awful salty about that. Love is a plague yadda yadda- he gets over it tho. Not in what we have as of yet, but eventually! 
> 
> aight so like the scene is for when the human goes looking for him instead- purposefully seeking him out after he's been keeping his distance for a while  
> you been angling your own research and trying to figure out who and what he is- and why he didnt kill you.

You found His hunting grounds

You were just exploring, just for a little while- you didn't expect to get so _lost_ , or for it to get dark so quickly.

And he knows you're there- of course he does! You're in _his_ hunting ground. You just...walked in! No lure, no chase, no nothing. 

He tries to shake you off again and again- throwing you through wrong turns and looping paths, the crunch of leaves under shoes that just barely don't match your pace.

You refuse. Sure every bit and again you startle- clasp your chest and he can practically taste your speeding heart while you try to calm yourself.  
It becomes infuriating, however, that you won't just leave. He tried so hard to stay away, tried to scare you off, but you keep on anyway. He thinks maybe this would be a good chance to end it- just correct the mistake made before.  
And the mood changes- it was almost playful, in a twisted way, with the little things he'd toss out to startle you. But with nightfall ahead, all bets were off. It was eerily quiet for so long- long enough for you to notice. You knew then, it wasn't just your mind playing with you- he absolutely had been doing so himself. And now he'd stopped?  
You didn't understand.

When you felt the drumming in the air around you, your hair standing on end all over, your pulse started to race, just like it'd had before. Before he'd let you go.  
So you ran, just like you did before. Did you push a wrong button? Did he change his mind? We're you wrong all along and he'd just been playing an extended game with you?? 

You hid behind trees- the bark feeling like it was biting you with intention, rather than the frenzy you were in leaving careless scratches and scrapes.  
It was getting hard to breathe- from exertion or panic, maybe both. Between wheezes you mumbled to yourself- your mind starting to loop in confusion.

_I don't understand, I don't understand._

Why was he doing this now? Why not before? You were yelling at shadows and rustling branches now, knowing well he was near. Some part of you mused over the idea that you were just imagining things, that some poor son of a bitch out camping was listening to you fuss at a fickle apparition.

You were somewhere new, now. Some old forgotten brick building- or the skeleton left of it. You took refuge behind a brick wall, panting and- honestly? Starting to get irritated.  
You were still terrified, of course. But you were also angry. If he was going to kill you, just do it! Why go through so much effort? _Why won't he face you?_

For a moment you looked up into the sky, bemoaning your life and choices so much you didn't even notice how the stars and clouds were so still above you. You heard a snap in the distance that jerked you out of your pity, the tears brimming your eyes feeling cold. You were tired, and scared, and something else roiled in your stomach- something like hunger with every butterfly from every flicker of adoration forgotten swirling around in it, an unkempt storm. You kicked at a nearby loose brick, knowing damn well the noise gave away your position- if he didn't already know it, though you doubted that you'd managed to evade him well enough for that to be a possibility.

A breath (two, three) passes, before you stand and wipe what you tell yourself is sweat away from your eyes. You grumble that you shouldn't have come and walk out from behind the crumbling wall, feeling clumsy and stupid as you slip on the damp leaves that have collected against the ruins.  
You almost feel normal- like you're just upset in a totally not weird way. This isn't at all about some stupid... _creature_ hunting your sorry ass, this isn't about you missing it either! 

Its dark and no matter how many times you look up into the sky, you can't seem to find the moon anymore. Following the wall for a bit as a guide, you feel a sting as your hand slides over something dry and crinkling. With a swear you stop and examine your hand in the dim before you snatch the paper off the wall it was stuck to.

Your eyes feel raw and tired as you try to make out the deranged scribbles on the offending parchment. 

"...He...follows?" 

_Well no fuckin' shi-!_

Your thoughts and accompanying eye-roll at what appears to merely be a note left by captain obvious is interrupted as the wind is knocked out of you when sharp claws and a palm large enough to cover most of your chest slams you into the wall.  
Your peripherals become coiled in pitch movement with the arrival of many- too many tendrils. The grace of their dance, however, is lost on you as the ghastly white face of your keeper hovers in closer to you. You hadn't noticed the thrum of his return, losing it between your aching, angry, thoughts. You'd truly let your guard down.  
His hand is heavy and overbearing against your ribs as he moves in on you, your breath and heart racing. 

It was almost pretty- you with your pupils blown wide in fear, cheeks flushed from the chase, and lips parted from that scream caught in your throat. You looked good enough to eat.

You'd given him enough grief as it was- not to mention the shame of even _having_ grief over such a lowly creature. You were _food_. Nothing else. 

**He would savor you.**

The blood from your paper cut smeared over his monochrome skin as you grasped feebly at his fingers, your movements stuttering and floundering like you couldn't make up your mind.  
You couldn't really call it a breath, when the air around you moved as that pale expanse of his face split open into a jagged, torn mouth. Yes, you felt a breeze, but it flowed entirely in the wrong direction. Where you expected a flushed and hot breath, you felt a chill emanating where the muggy summer air around you seemed to rush into the dark abyss of his widening gullet.  
Gnarled fangs would have been more welcome. At least you would be able to see what was coming- whatever hid in that dark cavern, and whatever it could do to you, scared you so much more than simple sharpened bones.  
You felt drawn in to stare, peer into the void and wonder how long that drop was, but your eyes flicked back up once you noticed him lean in closer. Something crawled out of his mouth, long and winding, not unlike the reaching appendages that had you caged. It wasn't wet, or slimy, just cold and smooth and it left the scent of metal, _copper_ , and raised gooseflesh where it trailed it's tapered tip over your forehead. It tickled across your hairline, over your brow-bone and down your cheek; circling your throat as the rest of it followed the set path. 

The pressure of his hand was the only thing holding you upright now- your knees had given out long ago. Your breath came in hot puffs, frantic like the prey cornered so well that you were. Your voice broke weakly as the thicker center of his tongue brushed over your parted lips, the tip of it dipping beyond the collar of your shirt.

Perhaps it was merely retaliation, perhaps manic fear, perhaps just the confusion brought over you while you felt like you were drowning in the dark surrounding you- but you licked back. Not that you could reach much, mind you, but the wet stripe you left across the intruding stretch of his tongue was apparently enough to leave an impression.  
Every inch of him froze, still as stone for all of a glorious second before he reared back like you'd burnt him. You sunk to your knees, too frazzled to even mind the twigs and damp foliage sticking to your skin as you watched all of him retreat like a startled cat. His many, many arms coiled and twisted wildly, held back like cobras ready to strike despite their busy dance. His mouth was no exception. 

Then he was gone. Your vision straining and leaving an ache behind your eyelids as you watched him disappear, like trying to focus too hard through frosted glass.  
You were left panting and possibly even more lost than you were before.

Though you were not forgotten. Abruptly the wet ground under you was replaced with the carpeted floor of you room, your stomach catching up a moment after you arrived, knees leaving smudges of mud and plant matter where you sat. 

You had very little processing power left as you stared at your bedroom wall, idly considering how you were to get the stains of dirt out of your nice clean carpet.  
The thought was so mundane and domestic that you couldn't help the creaking laughter that bubbled up your throat. Joy, you guess, because you managed to not die again.

What the _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this at some point- or at least clean it up a bit more?  
> Honestly tho since it's 'canon' isn't really established much, go wild with w/e shenanigans you wanna imagine pre this event. Feel free to ramble about it in the comments too! Like seriously go wild. No shame here. It's 2018 and I'm writing Slenderman/reader fluff(?) okay. Have some fun! W/e ya'll gab about is more than likely just fuel for more content tbh.


End file.
